


Come dance with me || Prompt #6

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Dancer Louis, M/M, Smut, cum
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>Prompt ❤ Louis jest baletnicą i chlopakiem harrego który jest badboyem. I lou jest bardzo malutki,kruchy i delikatny. Chodzi o smut to jak haz pieprzy lou w szpagacie itd. :) i na końcu jak haz wylizuje ze swojej spremy wrażliwą dziurkę lou a on skomle ❤ kc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come dance with me || Prompt #6

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać propozycję na prompty tu w komentarzach, piszcie to podam wam swój nowy tumblr z ff

Louis trenował przed najważniejszymi zawodami baletowymi tego roku.

Prestiżowa szkoła organizowała zawody, w których wygrać można było stypendium. Marzenie każdego tancerza.

Bardzo mu na tym zależało, jego przełożona, Catty, twierdziła, że da radę, zawsze chwaliła go, mówiąc, że kiedyś podbije międzynarodowe sceny.

Był bardzo zdeterminowany dlatego też, spędzał w sali długie, nadprogramowe godziny.

Tańczył w balecie od kiedy pamięta. Była to jego największa pasja, której był oddany całym sercem.

Ubrany w obcisły, czarny kostium, obserwował swoje lustrzane odbicie w lustrze rozciągającym się na całej długości ściany.

Kiedy unosił się lekko w powietrzu kręcąc piruet, ktoś przeszkodził mu, otwierając drzwi.

-Harry wystraszyłeś mnie! -Westchnął Louis, trzymając się za pierś.

-Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. -Przyznał starszy, podchodząc bliżej szatyna. Stanął przed nim. Ubrany w czarne spodnie i płaszcz, oparł swoje duże dłonie na jego biodrach.

-A gdzie niby miałbym być?

-Ostatnio cały czas trenujesz, zapomnę jak wyglądasz.

-Harry wiesz jak bardzo zależy mi na tym stypendium.

-Dobrze wiesz, że masz je w kieszeni. -Mówiąc to, zaczął składać słodkie pocałunki wzdłuż szyi niższego chłopaka.

-Nie mogę tak myśleć. -Wplątał swoje palce w loki Harry'ego i odchylił szyję w tył.

-Oczywiście, że możesz. -Mówił między cmoknięciami.

Louis oparł się o belkę do ćwiczeń.

Młodszy chłopak zaczął zsuwać z jego ramion obcisły kostium, znacząc drogę pocałunkami.

-Harry ktoś tu może wejść.

-Mhm.

-Mówię poważnie.-Nalegał szatyn.

-Stęskniłem się. -Wyszeptał naprzeciw jego delikatnej skóry. Louis nie mógł mu się oprzeć, kiedy patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

Brunet zdjął z chłopaka czarną koszulkę, eksponując jego klatkę piersiową.

Światło billboardów, wiszących na nowojorskich wieżowcach, wpadało do pomieszczenia, rzucając cień na ich ciała.

Harry zrzucił z siebie płaszcz.

Namiętnie pocałował swojego chłopaka, po czym ukląkł i zaczął ściągać dół jego kostiumu.

Kiedy szatyn został w samej bieliźnie, jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Świadomość, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść do środka, dodawała emocji.

Młodszy chłopak zasunął jego majtki i pocałował, główkę jego penisa, potem całą jego długość.

Louis musiał powstrzymywać jęki.

-H-Harry.-Wysapał kiedy jego członek zniknął między pełnymi wargami jego chłopaka.

Brunet zaczął poruszać głową w przód i w tył, by następnie oblizać go od spodu, aż po sam czubek.

Zassał mocno jego jądra, cały czas patrząc Louisowi w oczy.

Szatyn oddychał płytko, kiedy poczuł palec masujący wrażliwą skórę jego wejścia.

Po chwili Harry przestał się z nim drażnić, uniósł swoją dłoń, by Louis mógł naślinić jego palce, które rozciągały go potem uważnie.

Kiedy oboje stwierdzili, że to wystarczy, Harry zaciągnął własne spodnie i bokserki.

Splunął na dłoń i objął swojego penisa. Pokierował Louisa by oparł nogę o belkę, jak gdyby rozciągał się przed treningiem. Szatyn stał teraz w niemalże całkowitym szpagacie, a Harry ustawił się przed jego wejściem. Przez chwilę po prostu się o niego ocierał, a następnie zaczął się powoli wsuwać.

Jeszcze raz splunął w dół między pośladki Louisa, pchnął biodrami do przodu, a potem wysunął się znowu całkowicie.

Przestał się drażnić i zaczął poruszać w stałym tempie.

Krągłe pośladki szatyna odbijały się od jego bioder, a mięśnie umięśnionych od tańca łydek, były napięte.

Harry złapał kark chłopaka i odwrócił jego głowę w lewo.

-Patrz w lustro. -Polecił mu i sam spojrzał w bok.

Widzieli odbicie swoich ciał we wcześniej wspomnianym, ogromnym  lustrze.

Louis sapał, szkło zaparowało od jego oddechu.

Każde pchnięcie było szybsze i intensywniejsze.

Po kilku minutach szatyn objął swojego penisa, by nie pobrudzić lustra, doszedł z głośnym jękiem, w swoją dłoń.

Harry czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie czuł, że sam jest bardzo blisko.

W ostatnim momencie wysunął się z chłopaka i wystrzelił spermą na jego pośladki i wejście.

Potem jeszcze raz wszedł w niego, ujeżdżając swój orgazm. Louis jęknął na uczucie nadwrażliwej skóry.

Kiedy brunet definitywnie skończył, schylił się i zaczął wylizywać dziurkę starszego chłopaka, który łkał na uczucie jego mokrego języka.

Oboje wstali i założyli na siebie, porzucone wcześniej, ubrania.

Harry podszedł do chłopaka, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował czule.

-To stypendium jest już twoje. –Uśmiechnął się w pocałunku.


End file.
